nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Neverwinter Knights
Neverwinter Knights (NWK) is a Neverwinter Nights team PvP arena server that was started in late 2001. NWK uses a local vault and does not require any expansion packs to join and play. All players are promoted to level 20 upon entry and there is no level advancement beyond that, allowing a focus on the strategy and tactics of building a good level 20 character and fighting to win each match. The server supports two teams (gold and silver). There are about thirty maps in the server, comprising three types of games — capture the flag, king of the hill, and domination. Scoring is according to the number of enemies killed, the number of flags successfully captured, time spent holding the king's throne, and time spent holding domination areas. Each round usually lasts about 20 minutes, though heavily contested matches can take longer. Presently, NWKnights is run on a server under NWN v.1.68 (the original server) and now on a beta server under NWN v.1.69. Compared to other PvP realms NWK uses a set of rules designed to be fair and balanced for team PvP. It is the most simple set of rules and closest to pure NWN rules compared to Antiworld and Bastions of War. Another key distinguishing feature of NWK is that everyone enters and fights at level 20. There is no need to be concerned about whether you are fighting an opponent above or below your level, and no need to level grind. Also, the DMs have very little discretion over regulating how you fight. Apart from blatant hacking, you are permitted to kill your designated enemies as you please. NWK is the only popular TeamPvP mod using an "instant buffer" for spellcasters. However, to regain spells, the spellcaster must rest for one full duration. This eliminates the need to cycle buttons to buff a caster while still controlling the speed at whch a caster can issue spells. Compared to World of Warcraft and WoW Battlegrounds Unlike WoW, NWK is specifically designed so that players can experience challenging situations with or without the need to work as a team. Powers of characters are designed to permit them to have the opportunity to shine even when playing singly against a group of enemies working as a team. A group which plays as a team will also find opportunities to excel in their own ways. Unlike WoW, it is axiomatic in NWK that there is never an insurmountable team imbalance, merely solutions to allow the demonstration of superior skills as a player and as a build. NWK supports stealth, pickpocketing, sneak attacks, localized time stops, pick locking, trapping, massive mage wars, massive troupes of druid and shifter form battles, deadly archery, hide in plain sight, deadly scythe weapon master builds and almost every feat and capability in the NWN engine. NWK does not permit outside items as all items are deleted upon character entry. However, characters can be built offline as this server is local vault. NWK's servers are listed under the Action and Team categories and for several years have been the most popular local vault servers in those categories. External resources *Neverwinter Knights Forums *NWK Youtube movie done by Pylacus showing a typical multiplayer battle and set to music *NWK movie depicting combat by a scyther build, made by Loki category:gameworlds category:BioWare Guilds